


Surprise

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [7]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: What happens before Billy interrupts the end of the sex scene in Libertad (0309).





	Surprise

Deran opened the back door of the bar to see Adrian there. He froze for a second, the tank top was tighter than usual, and the cut off jeans were painted on. Adrian didn’t normally look this…  _gay._ But whatever, it was hot.

“Didn’t think you’d be open,” Adrian said and came in.

“I’m not,” Deran said. He hadn’t been expecting him. They’d had no firm plans, but as Craig had spotted at the track, he knew Adrian was in town. He’d got the text night before: “I’m back” with a plane landing emoji. Deran had deliberately waited to text back, to not look too eager. He’d forced himself to go riding with Linc and Craig this morning, because—well because, whatever he felt was too large for easy words.

“I thought I’d come over to see if you were free,” Adrian said.

“I’m free,” Deran said. It had come out too eager, so he tamped down and forced himself to go slowly. “Yeah man, just dealing with the keg delivery, getting stuff ready for Kai for tonight.”

“I’ve a surprise for you,” Adrian said and leaned back on Deran’s desk before wincing and standing up again quickly.

“Dude, what? Are you ok? Were you hurt? Is that why you’re back?” So much for looking chill.

“I’m fine. Nothing like that. Just a surprise,” said Adrian.

“OK?” Deran drew out the word. Thing was, him and Adrian didn’t do presents, or anniversaries, or shit like that. Just fucking and surfing and certainly no surprises.

“Shall I show you?”

“Yeah, whatever man, show me your surprise.”

“Alright then,” Adrian’s voice was husky as he drew his tanktop over his head and tossed it away. This was followed by his jean shorts, which took some fucking work because they were so tight. Finally, they were off and Deran could see Adrian’s dick, thick and large, pointing at him.

“Dude. No offence. But that’s not a surprise.” Deran rolled his eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt, took off his pants, and was rolling down his briefs before he looked up. “Oh, holy fuck.” Deran’s voice had come out as a croak. Adrian was bent over the desk, ass pointedly high, one hand on his hip, looking at Deran over his shoulder. Deran couldn’t look away from his ass. There, bedded to the base was a thick black plug.

Deran took a step toward Adrian and nearly tripped over his own feet. Oh, the briefs. He untangled himself. He saw his red socks, but fuck it, it would all take too long. Finally, Deran was there beside Adrian, and his hand was feeling the smooth warm silicone where it entered Adrian’s body. “Shit, oh man, shit. I didn’t—” Deran didn’t know what he was trying to say. They’d never done toys before.

“So, I was thinking…” Adrian began.

“Whatever you want man,” Deran said. He wanted to finish with ‘I’m yours,’ but thankfully that didn’t make it out.

“Suck me while I’ve got this thing inside me, and then you can fuck me, alright? That work for you?”

Deran didn’t need further instruction. He turned Adrian around, and then bodily picked him up, staggered the few steps with him in his arms, before dumping him onto the couch. Adrian’s breath rushed out as he landed hard on his ass.

“Did you feel that?” Deran teased.

“I sure did,” Adrian said, “But that was a bit—I’ve got a few inches of fucking plastic in me, gentle, yeah? Or there won’t be a next time.” Deran froze. This… this pain in his chest was too close to before. He’d misstepped.

“I didn’t mean to drop you, sorry man. You’re heavy.” Now he felt like an idiot.

“It’s ok,” Adrian said, “I believe you. Now are you going to use that mouth for something useful? Get to it, Cody. Suck me.” Deran dropped to his knees in front of Adrian and took him in. Adrian’s taste was strong, as he was leaking hard. Obviously, the plug insertion had turned him on, and god knows how long he’d had his prostrate simulated. This was going to have to be quick. Adrian was huffing now as Deran laved and sucked, liquefying his throat muscles, drawing Adrian into him deep.  _Dick sucking champion._  “Stop!” Adrian’s voice was sharp. Deran immediately pulled away, slightly afraid. Adrian looked down, blue eyes blurry before they focused on Deran. He must have had a wary look on his because Adrian’s softened.

“Stop before I come, I meant,” he said.

“Right,” said Deran.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Adrian asked.

“Always,” Deran said and turned him around so Adrian was facing the back of the sofa. He didn’t quite know what to do with the plug, so he cautiously felt around, before he was able to grasp the slick base. It came out with a bit of resistance, but Adrian was too good a bottom for it to take much effort. Finally, it was out, leaving Adrian’s body open and wet. He dropped it off to one side of the sofa. Deran pulled on the condom, and then took his chance and pushed into Adrian. Unlike other times his dick went in quickly, what with Adrian being much looser than usual. It was such a fucking turn on, and he pressed it in one smooth stroke.

He paused there savouring it, the tight fist of Adrian’s body holding him. He felt almost calm. This meant that Adrian was his. Adrian might have other men and other bodies, but he would always come back to Deran, because Deran might be a shit human being, but he sure knew how to fuck. Adrian would always come back. The thought made him want to scream. Good at sex, that’s all he was. He started thrusting hard and then it was OK again because Adrian was into it, thrusting back equally as hard.

Deran pumped into Adrian, getting more and more frantic. Deran was sweating, it was just so fucking hot just being able to get in and fuck Adrian like this. It felt so damn good, hot and slick and fast. Adrian was grunting now with every thrust as they both edged closer to orgasm. This was what they were about: great sex and grappling against each other until they came. This he would always be able to deliver. Then they were there, coming together, Adrian laughing with pleasure. Deran pulled out and Adrian reached over and slapped Deran’s chest. Buddies. Always.

Deran flopped back, pulled off his condom and threw it towards the trash.


End file.
